205 Live (October 17, 2017)
The October 17, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the KeyArena in Seattle, Washington on October 17, 2017. Summary Former WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore kicked off WWE 205 Live focused on current titleholder Kalisto. The Certified G cited his newfound alliance with Ariya Daivari, Noam Dar, Tony Nese and Drew Gulak – who all attacked Kalisto on Raw. With the microphone in his hand, The Realest Guy in the Room remained focused on his upcoming championship battle at WWE TLC, citing his ability and crediting himself with rebuilding the Cruiserweight division from the ground up. As Enzo continued his rant, Kalisto’s music hit, and the WWE Cruiserweight Champion charged into the ring. The King of Flight took the fight directly to his challenger, forcing him from the squared circle and sending a clear message prior to their tag team match later in the evening. Rich Swann wasted little time taking the fight to Gentleman Jack Gallagher, relying on his agility and speed to keep his opponent at bay. Gallagher struggled to counter Swann’s offense and ducked out of the ring to regroup. As Gallagher jawed with Cedric Alexander, The Brian Kendrick pulled Swann out of the ring on the opposite side. With Swann landing face-first on the arena floor, the British Superstar finally had the opening he needed to build momentum. Showing off his more aggressive attitude, Gallagher began to methodically dismantle his opponent. Swann attempted to battle back, but Gallagher remained in control, countering Swann’s advances with keen anticipation. Despite Swann’s attempt to fight back through Gallagher’s calculated offense, the British competitor responded with increased brutality. Despite being at a disadvantage, Swann displayed his incredible resilience and took control of the contest. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion unleashed a flurry of fast-paced maneuvers, scoring multiple near-falls. After Gallagher retreated outside the ring, Swann prepared to dive on his opponent but stopped when he saw Kendrick waiting to hit him with the ring bell. Seconds later, Alexander took down The Man with a Plan and an all-out brawl broke loose. Kendrick and Gallagher attempted to completely decimate their rivals, but Alexander and Swann showed incredible tenacity and forced their WWE TLC opponents to withdraw from ringside and escape through the WWE Universe. If nothing else, Alexander and Swann showed they are more than ready for the tag team match against Gallagher and Kendrick this Sunday at WWE TLC. Drew Gulak took enormous pride in his actions last week on WWE 205 Live – attacking his nemesis, Akira Tozawa, and leaving him with a bruised larynx and swollen vocal chords. Claiming it was “tough love,” Gulak explained to the WWE Universe that he neutralized The Stamina Monster’s “Ah!” chants, preventing them from interrupting his PowerPoint presentation. From there, Gulak presented proposal No. 6 for a better WWE 205 Live – “No defying authority.” Despite the WWE Universe attempting to interrupt Gulak with “boring” chants, he continued – referencing himself as the WWE Universe’s father and not taking kindly to the defiance of his authority. Gulak then revealed he will present a championship edition of his PowerPoint presentation for a better WWE 205 Live at WWE TLC Kickoff. Following the opening bell of this high-stakes tag team battle, Enzo Amore and Kalisto were set to start the action, but Enzo quickly tagged in Ariya Daivari. Kalisto and Mustafa Ali showed off great teamwork at The Persian Lion’s expense. As the WWE Cruiserweight Champion built momentum against Daivari, he was distracted by The Certified G’s signature trash-talking, giving Daivari much-needed relief. With the champion reeling, Enzo and Daivari went on the offensive. The Realest Guy in the Room and Daivari exerted dominance against Kalisto, neutralizing any comeback by sending The King of Flight tumbling to the outside. However, after the third time the lucha sensation found himself on the outside, he began fighting back, eventually countering a suplex and making the tag to Ali as Daivari tagged in Enzo. The incredibly agile Ali took the fight directly to The Certified G, nearly securing victory by dropkicking Enzo in mid-air. Despite Daivari breaking up the pinfall, Kalisto tagged himself in, kicking out of a pinfall before executing a wicked Salida del Sol for the win. After the match, the four Superstars continued to brawl outside the ring. Quickly separated from his rivals by WWE officials, Kalisto returned to the ring with the Cruiserweight Championship intact and continued to celebrate the victory. Results ; ; *Rich Swann (w/ Cedric Alexander defeated Jack Gallagher (w/ Brian Kendrick by disqualification *Kalisto & Mustafa Ali defeated Ariya Daivari & Enzo Amore *Dark Match: AJ Styles defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-17-17 205 Live 1.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 2.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 3.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 4.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 5.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 6.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 7.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 8.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 9.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 10.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 11.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 12.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 13.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 14.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 15.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 16.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 17.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 18.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 19.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 20.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 21.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 22.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 23.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 24.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 25.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 26.jpg 10-17-17 205 Live 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #47 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #47 at WWE.com * 205 Live #47 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events